


Pillow Talk

by cosmicci



Category: Jaspar - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: BoyxBoy, First Times, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicci/pseuds/cosmicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really know how to tickle my pickle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

  
Joe snuggled deeper into his bed covers so that only his head could be seen, peeking out from the top of his duvet, framed by his chestnut coloured hair and the stripy pattern of his pillow case. He smiled lazily, his mind was still clouded with lust and he was still on the highest of highs from Caspar’s gentle touches and his skillful fingers. The two boys had done _it_ in the shower of all places, partly because neither of them had experienced sex under the powerful spray of a shower head and partly because they had _needed_ a shower… and of course, showering together was both pleasing and a good way to save water. Caspar was still in Joe’s ensuite bathroom, drying himself off because he couldn’t trust Joe to do it without them both falling back into each other’s arms.  
  


 When Caspar and Joe had first started dating, they had of course slept in their respective beds because neither had been ready to sleep with each other… or maybe they had both been ready and they had just… been too scared to act on it. But as Joe thought about it now, he couldn’t imagine falling asleep without Caspar, he couldn’t imagine _not_ waking up to the younger boy’s arms around him… he couldn’t imagine being apart from Caspar. If that made him sound like the clingiest boyfriend in the world, he really didn’t care because Caspar was worth it.  
  


Joe’s bed had somehow become ‘their’ bed after a silent agreement between the two boys and Joe had no complaints with that decision because his room was supposedly the ‘bigger’ one and his bed was also supposedly the ‘comfiest.’ Caspar emerged from the bathroom, a boyish smile on his face and a pair of boxers covering his lower half. “What’re you smiling about?” He asked Joe, who was still lost in his sex-induced haze. Caspar approached Joe’s side of the bed and pulled back the duvet to reveal Joe’s naked chest, glistening with a few stray water droplets from the shower they had shared. He leaned down, placing himself in a manner in which he could hover over Joe without crushing him and ghosted his lips down Joe’s neck. “Are you thinking about my hands on you?”  
  


The older boy grinned and wound his arms around Caspar’s neck before sitting up slightly and knocking his crotch against Caspar’s purposefully. “Maybe,” He breathed. “I’m thinking about how I’d like to do that again…”  
  


 Caspar gently suckled on Joe’s collarbone, his tongue occasionally flicking out to sooth the skin he was nibbling on. “Yeah?”  
  


“Maybe we could do it _every_ night,” Joe replied, smirking slightly. He tilted his hips upwards again and relished in the sound of Caspar’s low groan which reverberated around the entire room, but before Caspar could make his own move on Joe, the older boy pulled away, letting his hands glide down Caspar’s back. He rested his hands on the waistband of Caspar’s boxers and he tugged at the waistband before releasing it with a snap against Caspar’s soft skin. Caspar let out a whine and Joe gently rolled the younger boy away from him. “That’s enough of that.”  
  


_“Jooooe!”_  
  


Joe laughed, “Come on, Casp, get into bed. There’s plenty of time for _that_ tomorrow.”  
  


Caspar sulked, mumbling obscenities under his breath. Joe laughed harder at the pout on Caspar’s face, he really was just _too_ , fucking adorable for words and he knew then that in the future, it would be way too hard to win an argument against Caspar. Joe turned onto his side, pulling the duvet around himself and his boyfriend, sheathing their skin from the cool air circulating around their apartment. Caspar’s baby, blues stared back at him, the corners of his eyes were crinkled due to the massive grin he had on his face and he looked so, incredibly beautiful under the soft light of the bedside lamp. “I love you, JoJo.”  
  


Joe smiled, marveling at how easily the mood between them could go from sexy to sweet. He shuffled closer to Caspar and rested his head on the younger boy’s chest, his fingers traced patterns faintly down the ridges and valleys of Caspar’s stomach before they finally came to a rest on his waist. He wanted to continue this conversation because there had always been something tugging at the corner of his mind, something he had always wanted to ask Caspar. As he tilted his chin up slightly to stare into Caspar’s eyes, Joe felt that this was the perfect moment to ask. “Why do you love me, Caspar?”  
  


Caspar raised an eyebrow, surprised at Joe’s question since they were usually so secure in their love for each other. “What brought this on, baby?”  
  


“Nothing,” Joe replied, playing with Caspar’s fingers. “I’ve just _always_ wondered.”  
  


“I love you for a lot of reasons.”  
  


“Like?”  
  


“Are you fishing for compliments, Joseph?” Caspar huffed out a small laugh, his breath ruffling Joe’s unruly hair.  
  


Joe blushed furiously and smacked Caspar’s chest lightly. “No, you dork, I’m genuinely interested in what you have to say,” He said, relaxing into Caspar’s arms as the younger boy began to stroke his hair, the motion of his fingers gliding through the thick strands was heavenly. “So _please_ , enlighten me Caspar Lee.”  
  


“I love you,” Caspar paused for dramatic effect. “Because, you know how to make my heart falter, you know how to make me feel crazy and you know how to make me feel alive, with just the littlest things, Joe.”  
  


Joe’s eyes widened. “Caspar –  
  


“You can smile at me, you can look at me, you can brush your fingers against mine… you can do the smallest things or the biggest things but one thing always stands true between us – I can never change how I feel about you, I can only fall _more_ in love with you if that’s possible because I’m already too far gone.”  
  


Joe wanted to cry, because Caspar’s words were so beautiful and he had never expected such intricate words to come out of the South-African’s mouth. Caspar was usually the joker, he was like the ‘class-clown’ in their relationship and also in the YouTube family but Joe knew that not many people were aware about how _deep_ Caspar was and how good he was at being poetic and artsy when he needed to be. Joe was a little bit selfish of this fact, he kind of didn’t want anyone else to see that side of Caspar because he was _sure_ that they would love Caspar a little bit more for it.  
  


_But no one loves Caspar like I do._  
  


He placed a hand on Caspar’s cheek and the younger boy smiled earnestly at Joe, a pink flush covering his cheeks. Joe leaned up a little bit and pressed his lips against Caspar’s, that was all they needed to mold into each other and that was all they needed for Caspar to tighten his arms around Joe’s waist. Caspar nibbled on Joe’s bottom lip and Joe opened his mouth for him, allowing their tongues to tangle. “One more reason, is that…” Caspar breathed against Joe’s lips once they pulled away from each other. “You also _really_ know how to tickle my –  
  


“Don’t say it,” Joe groaned.  
  


Caspar giggled, “Pickle.”  
  


Joe groaned again, rolling away from Caspar who had just killed the lovey-dovey mood he had worked so hard to create. He could be such a dork sometimes. “That sounds so much worse, Caspar!”  
  


Caspar laughed harder, little giggles escaping his lips. “You’re the one who said not to say it!”  
  


“I said _don’t_ say it,” Joe protested, biting down on his bottom lip in order to keep his own laughter locked away. “I didn’t ask for you to replace it… and with a _fucking_ , pickle. ‘Dick’ sounds better.”  
  


Caspar let out another burst of laughter before composing himself, he pulled Joe closer to him once again and muttered an apology into his hair which smelled of lemony goodness. “I meant, you also _really_ know to tickle my dick.”  
  


Joe was happy that he knew how to ‘tickle’ Caspar’s dick, but when Caspar phrased it that way, the only thing he could imagine was Caspar _literally_ having his dick tickled and that usually ended up in both of them doubled over with laughter. He wrapped his arms around Caspar’s waist and tucked himself impossibly closer to the younger boy so that he could hear Caspar’s steady, heart-beat under his ear. The simple thud-thud of Caspar’s heart was comforting and it told Joe that the South-African wasn't going anywhere, he would still be cuddled in Caspar’s warmth in the morning.  
  


“I love you, Caspar,” He whispered, pressing a tender kiss to his chest. _“So much.”_    
  


   Caspar’s eyelids fluttered open and a sleepy smile overtook his face. “I love you too, Joe,” He mimicked Joe’s tone of voice. _“So, so much.”_  
  


“So… so… _so_ … much.” Joe yawned, feeling his eyelids grow droopy.  
  


“Don’t make this a competition, because I’ll win.”  
  


“Oh really?”  
  


“Mmhm.”  
  


Joe laughed quietly, he listened to Caspar’s breathing even out before he closed his own eyes, murmuring about how much he loved Caspar and adding an extra ‘so’ at the end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing that! Probably one of my favourites in terms of writing :) Thanks a bunch for reading!


End file.
